1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various display apparatuses use thin-film transistors (TFTs), capacitor, and associated wiring to display images. Examples of these apparatuses include but are not limited to organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display apparatus and liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses.
During manufacture, a substrate is formed to include fine patterns that include complex connections among the TFTs, capacitors, and wiring. The demand for higher resolution displays and compact displays for use in smaller portable devices has made space efficiency a goal for product designers.